Creeper Shrines
Creeper Shrines are Creeper Faces carved into a wall. (Note: There is one creeper shrine found on the bottom of a shallow lake) Creeper Shrines will contain unique loot. Usually, Creeper Shrine Loot will be enchanted. There is one creeper shrine that will not give loot (first creeper shrine you will see) and one will give unenchanted loot (Quest objective). In the current version of DragonCraft, there are 15 Creeper Shrines. Locations CAUTION: These are the locations to the Creeper Shrines. If you wish to find them on your own, do not read this section. Creeper Shrine #1: Found directly outside the starting area. This creeper shrine will not contain any loot. Creeper Shrine #2: Found in the upper parts of the mountains at Cave Mountains. It is a quest objective. This creeper shrine will contain unenchanted loot. Creeper Shrine #3: Found high in the air, at the top of a mountain at Cave Mountains. You must climb a mountain, and if you fall off where the creeper shrine is, you may take a lot of damage. Be careful trying to get to this creeper shrine. Creeper Shrine #4: Found on the mountains through the Cave of Shadows. The Cave of Shadows is where you find your first Wither Skull. To obtain the skull, you will not have to go through the cave. If you go all the way through to the exit outside the Cave Mountains, somewhere on the mountains you will find this creeper shrine. Creeper Shrine #5: Found back at the starting area. It is on the end of the mountain directly above the first Creeper Shrine (to see this shrine, you will need to back up into the water infront of the first shrine, and look up). To reach this Creeper Shrine, you will need to climb the mountains in the starting area, and jump off onto the ledges at the Creeper Shrine. This shrine is dangerous to get to. Creeper Shrine #6: Found at the bottom of a shallow lake beside the jungle. You will see this creeper shrine when you are going to the Tundra. Creeper Shrine #7: Found inside the Wither Lair dungeon. You will need to jump up stairs (2 block space in between) to be able to reach the shrine. This Creeper Shrine is found at the top of the boss room, and it is about 30-40 blocks up. It is recommended to defeat the Enderdragon first before you try to reach this Creeper Shrine. The Enderdragon will just make it harder to reach. Creeper Shrine #8: Found on the other side of the mountain at the Shrine of Fleshburner. The Creeper Shrine is found behind the mountain where the Armory is located. It requires mountain climbing to reach, but gives you amazing loot. Creeper Shrine #9: Found around the mountains from the Temple of Fire. This Creeper Shrine can also be found at the starting area. This Creeper Shrine requires an Ender Pearl to reach. Its rewards have very good enchantments. Creeper Shrine #10: Found at the very end of the peninsula where the Starting Area and the Temple of Fire are located on. It is inside a small cave, and grants the best items obtainable in the 1.0 update. Creeper Shrine #11: Found above Nether Holdout in the Nether. You can reach it by jumping off a mountain onto a small ledge infront of the enterance. This Creeper Shrine leads into a large room, where the secret boss Lord Maronaxx is found. Once you slay this boss, you may take the rewards from the chest at the top of the room. This chest will reward the Lava Forged armor set, and a Powerful Fire Bow, along with 5 stacks of arrows. Creeper Shrine #12: Found in the ceiling of the Nether, infront of Nether Outpost. You can reach this creeper shrine by using an ender pearl at Nether Outpost to teleport into the enterance. This creeper shrine will reward the Lava Forged Armor set, a Powerful Fire Bow, and an ender pearl to return to Nether Outpost. If you are doing this in multiplayer, have one player teleport to collect the rewards, and then bring them back. Caution: If you missfire the Ender Pearl and it misses, you will most likely land at the bottom of a lava lake, or you will be completely lost on a Nether Island, where you will have to jump into the lava to escape. Creeper Shrine #13: Found in the Lava Caverns, under the Submerged Cave. It is found at the top of the ravine. This Creeper Shrine requires an ender pearl to reach. It rewards very good weapons and armor. It is recommended to bring an extra ender pearl when coming to this Creeper Shrine, because it is about 20-30 blocks above the bottom of the ravine. Creeper Shrine #14: Found in Frost Hold where Icicle the Frost Guardian is located. BEFORE entering this Creeper Shrine, kill Icicle. You will need to shoot TNT to open the entrance. If you blow up the TNT before slaying Icicle, you will not be able to spawn the boss. This Creeper Shrine will give amazing loot. Creeper Shrine #15: Found in Frost Hold where Frostinaxx the Frost Lord is located. This Creeper Shrine is similar to the seventh Creeper Shrine, because you must jump up blocks to reach it. This Creeper Shrine is nowhere near the same height as the seventh one is, but it is harder to reach. For more of a challenge to reach this one, do not use Ender Pearls to reach it. This Creeper Shrine will reward the best gear obtainable, with Level 10 Enchantments. (Example: Sharpness X)